Y te pienso
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Anais y Paris han sido separados, pero un triste acontecimiento en Tokio se encargará de reunirlos.


Y TE PIENSO

Por Saori-Luna

-Anais…

Su nombre escapó en un suspiro, mientras miraba con impotencia una hermosa gema roja; por alguna razón esta vez la otra gema había ido con ella al otro mundo. Pero era demasiado iluso de su parte pensar que le permitirían hablar con ella de la misma manera que en el Mundo Místico…

Y aún así, quería con toda su alma que eso fuera verdad, que hubiera una forma de comunicarse con ella, de saber que había llegado sana y a salvo a su hogar… pero ahora sólo había distancia entre ellos; Céfiro y la Tierra no volverían a unirse jamás, y la sola idea, a él, príncipe soberano del Mundo Místico, le rompía el corazón y no lo dejaba dormir.

_Solo te llamo para ver tu que tal,  
ya van muchos días que no se nada de ti,  
no ha sido fácil, no, me lo dices a mi,  
que paso las noches sin que pueda dormir.  
_

Los cefirenses trabajaban duro para reconstruir su planeta, así como los habitantes de Autosam, Ciceta y Farem; ahora todo volvía a ser tan hermoso como antes, pero ella no había podido observar nunca a Céfiro en todo su esplendor, y tampoco podría ya hacerlo.

Era una lástima que las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas hubieran tenido que regresar a casa… algo completamente lógico, pero sin duda una lástima.

Ahora no podrían observar la inmensidad del cielo azul, ni la fuerza del volcán, no podría sumergirse en el profundo mar, y no podrían sentir el viento que le rozaba el rostro en esos momentos; la corriente que con su suavidad y su determinación le recordaban a ella, la brisa fresca cargada con su dulce aroma a fresas que le seguía por donde fuera y le hacía extrañarla más de lo que recordaba haber extrañado a alguien antes.

-Anais…

Con un último suspiro comenzó a caminar de regreso a sus habitaciones en el castillo, mientras limpiaba una lágrima solitaria de su mejilla.

_  
Y te pienso, y te pienso, a cada instante te pienso.  
Y te extraño, y te extraño,  
si tú supieras, cuánto te extraño.  
_

-Paris…

El nombre escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, dejando a sus dos mejores amigas sorprendidas.

-Esa es tu razón para regresar a Céfiro? – Preguntó Marina lentamente.

-Así es- dijo la rubia.

-Alguna otra razón?- insistió la chica.

-Tienes tú otra razón que no sea ver a Clef?

La réplica murió inmediatamente en la boca de Marina, adoptando una actitud de reflexión impropia de ella, al mismo tiempo que Lucy daba un suspiro.

-Yo sé que ustedes me entienden chicas, hasta cierta parte. Esta ya es la segunda vez que nos separamos, y ahora se me hace cada vez más difícil, no dejo de pensar en él, ya no disfruto nada de lo que hago. No me importa si toda mi vida está aquí- dijo Anais mientras se levantaba para salir- quiero regresar a Céfiro.

_Yo por mi parte, estoy convencido,  
mil veces mejor, si, cuando estaba contigo,  
ooh, no valgo nada, si tu no estas,  
parece absurdo, hasta me cuesta respirar.  
_

Comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, mientras la brisa del otoño le revolvía los cabellos… incluso el camino se le hacía más largo cuando no pensaba en él… hasta que punto era posible extrañar a una persona? El nudo en su garganta se le hacía insoportable, y comenzaba a nublársele la vista… fue por eso que no pudo ver el auto que venía fuera de control, y lo único que sintió fue como su cuerpo se desprendía, y luego… la luz…

_  
Y te pienso, y te pienso, a cada instante te pienso,  
y te extraño, y te extraño, como si fuera la primera vez,  
y con mi vida que cambia de rumbo,  
como si todo perdiera valor,  
y de pronto me encuentro apartado del mundo (bis).  
_

-Lamento informárselo señoritas, pero su amiga ha caído en un coma profundo, y es casi imposible que recupere la conciencia.

Lucy y Marina asintieron tristemente mientras miraban el cuerpo de Anais lleno de cables y escuchaban el sonido regular de la máquina… bueno, por lo menos eso significaba que seguía con vida…

_  
Y te pienso, y te pienso, a cada instante te pienso,  
y te extraño, y te extraño  
si tú supieras cuanto te extraño._

-Paaaaaaaris!!!

El joven levantó la mirada sonriendo para encontrarse con la figura de la guerrera del viento entrando a sus aposentos.

-Prometiste que no trabajarías tanto hoy- dijo Anais seriamente.

Al escuchar esto el príncipe dejó a un lado los pergaminos que estaba mirando y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la guerrera.

-Está bien, dejaré así por hoy- le dijo, tomándola de la cintura.

La joven sólo suspiró respondiendo al abrazo.

-Espero que algún día me digas cómo hiciste para regresar a Céfiro.

-Algún día- respondió ella evasivamente mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Por lo pronto no es algo de lo que me quiera preocupar. Vamos?

Ella asintió, mientras se empinaba un poco para darle un tierno beso… tal vez algún día se lo diría, pero por ahora ese secreto era su medio para no extrañarlo más.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: este es mi primer fic de Anais y Paris, mi pareja favorita de Rayearth, aunque por alguna razón no lo había hecho antes, aunque me lo habían sugerido alguna vez, pero en fin, aquí está; extraño, lo sé… en caso de que no haya sido muy comprensible, al caer en coma Anais regresó a Céfiro… algo extremo, pero puesto que pensaba matarla, creo que no quedó tan mal. Acercándome mucho al Angst, lo sé, creo que jamás había pensado en matar a alguno de los personajes, pero como le dije a Vicky el otro día, si yo estoy triste, ellos deben estar peor… Prometo escribir algo mejor para la próxima, más divertido. Lógicamente, los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, y la canción es de Franco de Vita. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
